fairytailomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy
Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the New Fairy Tail Guild and Team Fairy Tail, and a former member of the Original Fairy Tail Guild. He is the secondary protagonist of the Fairy Tail series and Fairy Tail Omega, and the best friend/sidekick of Natsu Dragneel throughout their adventures together. Profile and Stats Name: Happy Classification: Exceed Gender: Male Age: 6 Height: 50 cm (1'8") Weight: 20 kg (43 lbs) Eyes: Black Hair: Blue Coat with White Belly Affiliation: New Fairy Tail; formerly Fairy Tail Base of Operations: New Fairy Tail Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York Class: C-Class Skills: Aera, Transformation Magic, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability, High Magic Power Status: Alive Voice Actor: Tia Ballard Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Human level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with Aera, possibly Massively Hypersonic with Max Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Normal, most likely higher *'Striking Strength': Probably Class H *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range *'Intelligence': Likely Normal Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green guild mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes other than his bag, but wears dark blue swim-trunks whenever he's swimming. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu; he has a bit of knowledge in on Earth, such cases in the fields of science and astronomy. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. History Powers and Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least flying faster than the speed of Mach 5. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Transformation Magic: Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation Magic. However, Happy is only able to transform into a super deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy". Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability, surviving multiple, poison-enhanced blows from Cobra alongside Natsu, and without suffering any severe effects from the former's poison. High Magic Power: Weaknesses *Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks, namely fish. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia *Hiro Mashima was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit his character. Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical Creatures Category:New Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Team Fairy Tail Category:Main Characters Category:C-Class Category:Kids